Problem: Michael had to read papers 28 through 58 for homework last week. If Michael read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 28 through 58, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 31. We see that Michael read 31 papers. Notice that he read 31 and not 30 papers.